


Measuring Worth

by theskyisblue



Series: The Many Wonders Of Malec AUs [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chef Clary Fray, Chef Magnus Bane, Doctor Alec Lightwood, Doctor Lightwoods, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Insecure Magnus Bane, M/M, Malec Deserves Nice Things, Max being Max, Protective Clary Fray, Protective Isabelle Lightwood, Protective Jace Wayland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 23:18:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskyisblue/pseuds/theskyisblue
Summary: After two years of chef Magnus Bane and doctor Alec Lightwood being together, Magnus left one night, with nothing more than a note. After that night, the two haven't seen each other for three years. But with a mutual party...can the two fateful lovers finally reconcile?There was more to that night than meets the eye...





	Measuring Worth

**Author's Note:**

> I love Malec so much <3 <3 <3

_“Alexander!” Magnus laughed, wiggling half heartedly trying to escape the strong grip of his boyfriend._

_“Yes love?” Alec chuckled, attaching his lips to Magnus’s delectable neck, biting down gently and Magnus stifled a moan._

_“You and I both have work.” Magnus gasped, pleasure filling his senses as Alec continued attacking his neck with hickies._

_As if last night wasn’t enough._

_“I’m your boyfriend, I come first.” Alec raised an eyebrow in challenge and Magnus giggled._

_“Your mother won’t be pleased.” Magnus pecked his lips softly and Alec chased after them, indulging Magnus in a real kiss, deeper and-_

_“Ok, you gotta go, down tiger.” Magnus swatted Alec on the arm, though not doing anything to get out of his arms. Alec smiled softly._

_“Can I keep you forever?” Alec murmured, and Magnus’s heart stuttered in his chest._

_“Only if I can keep you too.” Magnus whispered back, and Alec hugged him tighter._

_“Always.” Alec kissed the sensitive spot right behind Magnus’s ear, making him shiver._

 

“Magnus!” Magnus jumped, shaking out of his reverie and promptly dropping his phone. 

“Biscuit, what’s up?” Magnus asked, leaning down to pick up his phone and pressing the home button to escape his photos app. 

“I’ve been calling you for over five minutes, are you alright?” Clary asked, her eyes filled with concern. She bit her lip, and her expression turned sad and Magnus knew she had seen what he had been looking at. 

“I’m fine biscuit I just got distracted.” Magnus muttered, and Clary sighed. 

“I’m not dumb Magnus, we’re back in New York again. It’s been three years but I…I know you’re not over him. It’s ok to still be in pain, it’s not easy getting over someone you dedicated your life to, you two were-“ 

“Drop it.” Magnus interrupted, not wanting to hear the last bit and Clary shut her mouth, smiling sadly. 

“You two were _so in love_.” Clary whispered, and Magnus closed his eyes briefly. 

“It doesn’t matter now, does it? He’s probably forgotten I even existed.” 

~~~~~~~~

“Really?” Magnus raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. 

“Come on Magnus! You and Clary will do great! It’s just a party, and you two are free that day, why not? It’ll give our restaurant more awareness!” Cat beamed, and Magnus snorted. 

“From what you’re making it sound, it’s not going to be a simple ‘party.’ It sounds high class, and I hate going to those things.” Magnus forced the memories to go away. 

He hadn’t always hated them, but that was a long time ago…

“You used to love parties.” Cat said softly, and Magnus averted his gaze. 

“Emphasis on ‘used to.’ Cat, it’s not a good idea.” Magnus began to slice fruits again, and Cat sighed. 

“I know, that the wound you have is still fresh even after three years. But Magnus, you need to stop wallowing in your own self doubt. Alec-“ 

“Stop. Just…stop. I don’t want to remember.” Magnus felt his hands shaking and Cat sighed sadly. 

“Clary already agreed. Please don’t let her do this alone Magnus.” Cat said finally, and Magnus sighed. 

Looks like he’s going to a party. 

———

“Oh my god, is this what a rich party looks like?” Clary gaped, and Magnus chuckled. 

“Don’t drool dear, it’s going to dampen the fish fillet you got there.” Magnus teased, and Clary scowled playfully. 

“I can’t believe you haven’t taken me to one of these before! There’s a chandelier, a _chandelier_! And a ballroom! And the kitchen is _amazing-_ “ 

“Alright biscuit, I think I get it.” Magnus mused, nudging her gently with his elbow and Clary blushed. 

“Sorry, I just…this is amazing! We get to be one of the chefs invited to cook at this prestigious party? I’m pumped.” Clary grinned, and Magnus smiled. 

“C’mon, let’s finish up and we can go taste some of the things out there.” Magnus grinned, and Clary’s eyes widened. 

“And pig out on the chocolate fountain?” 

“And pig out on the chocolate fountain.” Magnus laughed, and Clary’s hands moved faster. 

——

“Off gof fo tafe fis Magnuf, if fo goof! (You got to taste this Magnus, so good!)” Magnus snickered at how Clary was trying to talk and eat a million things at once. The meal part was mostly done, so the chefs and other helpers could indulge themselves for awhile. 

“You have to swallow, slow down.” Magnus chastised, slowly chewing on a strawberry coated with chocolate from the fountain and almost moaned out loud. 

How was the chocolate so nicely tempered? 

“You’re one to judge, that’s your tenth strawberry so far.” Clary teased, and Magnus chuckled. 

“Sue me, I love chocolate fountains.” Magnus felt his smile dim when he remembered. 

 

_“Alexander, you have been holding out on me!” Magnus accused, poking a finger to his boyfriend’s well built chest and Alec chuckled._

_“I’m sorry, what? I’m pretty sure I never hold out for you.” Alec smirked, and Magnus felt his cheeks flush but only narrowed his eyes accusingly._

_“There’s a chocolate fountain and I’m only finding out now?” Magnus groaned, and Alec laughed._

_“I forgot? Do you love chocolate fountains that much?” Alec asked, and Magnus grinned._

_“Are you kidding me? I’ve been studying to be a chef for years and we hardly even see these things! Gotta take advantage when I can.” Magnus said excitedly, already dipping two strawberries in and shoving them into his mouth. Alec’s lips spread into a wide smile, eyes crinkling with fondness at how adorable his boyfriend was right now._

_“Maybe I should get one for your birthday.” Alec hummed, and Magnus’s eyes widened._

_“Oh man I wish, but you can’t. Then I won’t have my gorgeous body anymore, you’ll have to deal with a fat man for the rest of your life.” Magnus sighed, and Alec snorted._

_“Says the guy who does yoga every morning and goes to the gym twice a week.” Alec mused, and Magnus huffed._

_“Then again, having one does sound nice…” Magnus hummed, and Alec chuckled._

_“Sold.” Alec murmured, kissing Magnus’s cheek affectionately, and Magnus smiled._

_He had kept the miniature fountain he received on his 25th birthday ever since._

 

“Watch out!” Magnus shook out of his reverie, but couldn’t process the words in time because before he knew it, he had crashed into a moving wall, (wait, what?) and would have fallen to the ground if said wall had not caught him (again what?). Magnus could hear Clary gasp in the background but he was too in shock to realize why. 

“I’m so sorry, I-“ Magnus trailed off, his eyes widened as they met with familiar blue ones, who looked just as shocked. Magnus noticed he was still in the man’s embrace and quickly scrambled out of it, straightening his chef clothes. 

“Sorry.” Magnus mumbled, looking down, and the man let out the breath he was holding. 

“It…It’s alright..” The man’s eyes were still wide with disbelief but soon hardened, and Magnus stiffened. 

“I…didn’t expect to see you Alexan-Alec.” Magnus stuttered, mentally cursing himself. The man, Alec, furrowed his eyebrows. 

“My family’s the one hosting the event.” Alec replied, and Magnus’s eyes widened. 

Shit, did Cat know about this? 

“What are you doing here?” Alec suddenly asked sharply, and Magnus felt his blood run cold. 

He should have expected it really, after what he did three years ago. 

“We were-“ 

“Alec! What are you doing? Mom-“ a voice suddenly trailed off, and Magnus turned to see Alec’s sister making their way towards them, having stopped suddenly when she saw who Alec was with. 

“Get away from my brother.” Isabelle hissed, narrowing her eyes and stepping threatened towards Magnus and Magnus stepped back. 

“Izzy-” Alec warned, but Isabelle ignored him. 

“You don’t get to be here, not after you broke my brother’s heart and smashed it to pieces. _Leave_.” Isabelle growled, and Magnus felt his heart sink. He knew that in their eyes, Magnus had chosen to take Alec’s heart and throw it in his face, but they didn’t know the whole story. 

The whole story wasn’t entirely better. 

“How can you say that? Alec wasn’t the only one that was heart-“ Clary hissed, but Magnus grabbed her arm. 

“Don’t.” Magnus gripped her arm tighter and Clary huffed, scowling. Magnus turned back to the siblings, and Isabelle’s glare had not let up. Magnus could see Alec furrow his eyebrows slightly in confusion over Clary’s words, but his expression remained hard and wary. 

Magnus didn’t blame him, after what happened three years ago, the whole situation seemed to be Magnus crushing Alec’s heart into a million pieces on purpose. With no explanation attached. 

But they didn’t know what really happened, and Magnus didn’t want to trouble them with it. 

After all, he was a mere chef, and they were a family of prestiged doctors, he wasn’t ever going to be able to compare. 

“Sorry, tonight was a mistake. We’re leaving.” Magnus said quickly, before dragging Clary away with him, her expression still furious. 

“How _dare_ they? They don’t even know what happened and immediately pin the blame on you?! That’s-“ 

“Clary.” 

Clary stopped her furious rant and looked up, her anger dying down when she saw Magnus’s pained expression. 

“Magnus…”

“For all they know, I spent a night with him and left the next morning with nothing more than a letter. They have every reason to be mad.” Magnus whispered, and Clary shook her head. 

“But they-“

“It’s fine, Clary. Let it go.” Magnus’s tone hardened and Clary sighed. 

“I still think you should tell them the truth.” Clary murmured, and Magnus felt the familiar pain spiking in his chest. 

“It won’t change anything regardless. It doesn’t matter.” Magnus mumbled, and Clary rested a hand on his arm, lending him her support. Magnus squeezed her hand appreciatively. 

~~~~~~~

“Dammit, another one. Magnus!” Cat called, and Magnus looked up from the scallops he was grilling. 

“Yes?” Magnus asked, and Cat sighed, her eyebrows furrowed in frustration and stress. 

“We’re short on waiters, would you and Clary mind serving table numbers 38 and 42?” Cat asked, and Magnus exchanged a glance with Clary. 

“Gimme two minutes, these scallops are almost done.” Magnus said and Cat nodded. After Magnus transferred the scallops to a plate and seasoned them, playing the dish on the counter to be taken away he quickly pulled off his chef’s hat and made his hair more presentable. 

“Let’s go serve some guests.” Magnus smiled, and Clary nodded. He opened the dividers for Clary who stepped through and headed to table 42. That left table 38, and Magnus almost dropped his notebook and pen. 

At that table, sat Alec, Isabelle, Jace, and Max. 

Right, it was Max’s birthday today. 

Sweet Lord of anywhere really please save him. 

Taking a deep breath, Magnus made his way over, and Max noticed him first, his eyes widening in surprise. 

“Good evening, I will be your waiter for the night, have you decided on what to order?” Magnus asked, putting on his professional smile and all heads turned to look at him. Jace immediately scowled and Isabelle grit her teeth. Alec’s eyes widened in surprise but otherwise didn’t show anything else. 

“Don’t you have actual waiters that do this sort of thing?” Jace growled, and Magnus forced his smile to not falter. 

“We are currently short staffed, and I apologize.” Magnus met Clary’s gaze over a few tables and Clary winced in sympathy. 

“We’re leaving.” Isabelle huffed, and Magnus felt his chest squeeze painfully. His heart sank. 

“Don’t be rude Izzy. Plus, it’s late, there aren’t that many places open.” Alec said, and Magnus’s eyes widened in surprise. 

“I want to try the food here.” Max piped up, smiling at Magnus and Magnus’s smile softened. 

“I recommend the wings special, it comes with chicken wings, a large portion of fries of course, and a Caesar salad on the side.” Magnus said, and Max brightened. 

“That sounds awesome!” Max grinned, and Magnus chuckled softly. 

“He’ll get that then. The steak special for me.” Alec said, and Magnus remembered to force his hands to move to write down the orders. 

“Braised cabbage.” Isabelle muttered, and Magnus ignored the shaking of his hands as he wrote down each order. 

“Ancho honey glazed salmon.” Jace said, and Magnus nodded. 

“Your orders will be here in a couple of minutes.” Magnus smiled politely and turned around, making his way back to the kitchen. He could feel Alec’s eyes on him but he didn’t look back. He pushed through the dividers and placed the order on the counter before getting to work. He first put the steak in the pan, as that took the longest then got another pot to boil the chicken in. He then pulled at the fish and started seasoning it.

“Need any help? My table’s filled with idiots who don’t know what to order so it was pretty simple.” Clary said, and Magnus chuckled.

“Don’t say that, some people aren’t used to places like this.” Magnus scolded half heartedly, and Clary sighed. 

“Could you…cut out a piece of chocolate cake from the freezer? The one with triple fudge?” Magnus asked, and Clary furrowed her eyebrows. 

“Why?” Clary asked, confused. Magnus focused his attention on the fish as the water boiled over. 

“It’s Max’s 10th birthday today.” Magnus shrugged, and Clary stopped her movements. 

“Of course.” Clary smiled, a tad sadly and Magnus nodded appreciatively. Once the four dishes were done, Magnus brought over a wheeling tray and placed them on it. Clary arrived with the cake and a candle with the number “10” and Magnus smiled gratefully, grabbing a nearby lighter. He rolled the tray out and observed the Lightwood siblings laughing and obviously teasing each other, if Jace ruffling Max’s hair meant anything but their conversation stopped when Magnus arrived. Magnus plastered the professional smile he had mastered for years and placed each dish in front of the respectful recipient. He then took out the chocolate cake and Max’s eyes widened. 

“Is that…?” Max’s lips spread in a wide grin and Magnus’s heart melted like it always did when he was around the youngest Lightwood sibling. He lighted up the candle and placed the cake in front of him. Isabelle was about to protest but Alec stopped her with a warning glance. 

“Go on, make a wish.” Magnus encouraged, and Max closed his eyes. After a few moments, he blew out the candle and Alec, Isabelle and Jace clapped, Alec smiling slightly, which made Magnus’s heart skip a few beats. 

“Thank you Magnus!” Max beamed, digging into the cake and Magnus stifled an amused snort at how messily Max was eating. 

“Max.” Alec scolded, though with a smile on his face and Max looked up, shrugging before shoving bitefuls of the cake into his mouth. 

“It’s my birthday, I do what I want.” Max mumbled around the cake, and everyone chuckled. Magnus was about to say something but stopped when his eye caught a man's movements towards Clary. He quickly excused himself and speed walked towards Clary. 

"Keep your hands to yourself." Magnus hissed, making his way over as Clary jumped, glaring at the man. 

"I wasn't doing anything." The man smirked, shrugging innocently, though his eyes spoke a different story. 

"You touched her." Magnus narrowed his eyes and the man shrugged. 

"Your point?" The man hummed, and Magnus narrowed his eyes dangerously. 

"We run a restaurant, not a strip club, but even then I doubt anyone would want you anywhere near them." Magnus growled, and the man's eyes narrowed. 

"I'm pretty sure she enjoyed it." The man smirked, and Magnus glanced at Clary who cringed. 

"Leave. Now." Magnus stepped forward slightly, blocking Clary from his sight and the man shrugged. 

"She was asking to be touched, wearing clothes like that." The man smiled disgustingly, stepping forward. 

That was it. 

A gasp rang out through the restaurant as Magnus punched the guy. The man doubled back with a surprised yell and Clary gaped. 

"Do you want me to show you to the front door too?" Magnus raised an unimpressed eyebrow and the man scowled, stumbling his way to the exit. 

After the man left Magnus groaned, shaking his right hand, the one he used to punch the guy. 

Damn that hurt. 

"Oh my god, Magnus, are you ok?!" Clary gasped, grabbing his hand and inspecting the very visible bruise. That was turning purple and hurting fuck-

"Fine, we should go somewhere else-"

"Did you see that? That guy punched him."

"Does he have anger issues?"

"Doesn't the restaurant have rules?!"

Magnus stiffened as he heard the people around them whispering and Clary scowled. 

"Listen up everyone!" Clary shouted, and everyone jumped. Magnus's eyes widened. 

"That guy that my best friend here just punched just molested me, so before you know the whole story, stop judging." Clary said, her tone turning angry at the end, and Magnus could see her aiming the last part at where the Lightwood family was sitting. 

"What just happened here?" Cat's voice suddenly sounded through the restaurant and Magnus winced. 

"Cat! What are you uh, doing here?" Magnus tucked his hands neatly behind him, and Cat raised an eyebrow. 

"Do you normally punch guys that annoy you Mr.Bane?" Cat asked, and a few people chuckled in the restaurant. Magnus could see Max grinning widely. 

"Only on special occasions." Magnus winced as Cat whacked him over the head with a towel. 

"Go get cleaned up. We have customers to serve." Cat sighed, but Magnus could tell she was trying hard not to smile. 

"Yes ma'am." Magnus dipped his head and Clary pulled them away, and once they were out of eye and earshot, she hugged him tightly. 

"Thank you." Clary murmured, and Magnus patted her back. 

"No need for that dear." Magnus chuckled, and Clary examined his bruised hand. 

"Let me." Magnus and Clary turned and stared at Alec in surprise. 

"I'm a doctor, I can help." Alec said, his expression unreadable and Magnus nodded hesitatingly. 

"I'll just, I'll see you out there later Magnus." Clary said, and scrambled out of there, obviously leaving them alone. There were a few awkward seconds of silence before Alec sighed. 

"Where's your first aid kit?" Alec asked, and Magnus walked to a cabinet, pulling it out and handing it to him. 

"You don't carry one on you?" Magnus joked weakly, and Alec's lips twitched. 

"I don't usually bump into fist fights." Alec shrugged, and Magnus rolled his eyes. He tried to ignore Alec's warm hands cradling his injured one, wiping off the blood with a cold, wet towel gently. 

"Hardly a fist fight." Magnus muttered, and Alec hummed, eyebrows knitting as he concentrated on dabbing the alcohol. Magnus flinched and whimpered slightly when the alcohol reached a particular deep cut and Alec looked up, his expression surprisingly soft. 

"Almost done." Alec murmured, and Magnus nodded slightly, forcing his heart to calm the fuck down. When Alec started to bandage his hand, Magnus stiffened when he asked the question he was dreading to hear. 

"Why did you leave that night?"

Silence greeted that question, and Magnus could distantly hear Cat yelling at the chefs to "hurry their asses up." 

"I wrote it in the letter." Magnus averted his gaze and Alec's grip tightened on his wrist. 

"No. You told me you were leaving in the letter. You never told me why." Alec furrowed his eyebrows, his expression determined and Magnus swallowed harshly. 

He wasn’t ready for this. 

But Alec wasn’t done. 

“I thought we were in it for the long haul. I…I was going to freaking propose that day.” Magnus’s eyes widened in shock and surprise but Alec didn’t stop. 

“But you left. I later realized that you drugged my drink, and when I woke up it was to a letter telling me that we were over. I don’t think I’ve felt that kind of pain before in my life.” Alec whispered, and Magnus’s breath hitched, finding it suddenly hard to swallow. 

“Out of everything you said in that letter…I realized you never told me why you left. You told me you were leaving, that part was clear as day. But there was never a _why_. So why Magnus? What made you decide to give up our entire life together?” Alec murmured, their faces barely inches from one another, and Magnus realized Alec’s hand was still wrapped around his wrist, finished with wrapping the bandage. Magnus looked away. 

He couldn’t do this. 

“We’re too different.” Magnus offered, and Alec scowled. 

Well, it was close to the truth. 

“Bullshit. Our differences only made our relationship stronger, so stop lying to me.” Alec growled, stepping closer and Magnus felt himself panic. 

He remembered everything from that day. 

 

_“Alexan-ahh, Alexander, y-you-mmm, you need to-ah, you’re going to be late.” Magnus managed to get out as he tipped his head back, baring his neck for Alec to devour._

_Which he was doing. Relentlessly._

_“So?” Alec hummed, biting down gently on Magnus’s pulse point and Magnus gasped, arching slightly at the pleasure shooting down his spine._

_“Your patients nor your parents are not going to be happy.” Magnus gasped as Alec sucked a mark on his hip._

_Oh, he would definitely be feeling that for awhile._

_“Since when did you care what my parents think?” Alec chuckled, nipping the sensitive part on Magnus’s neck making Magnus shiver in pleasure._

_“Alexander, much as I would love to take this further, you need to go. Jace and Isabelle are expecting you.” Magnus hated to be the one to pull away but he did, and Alec sighed, pecking his lips one last time._

_“Later?” Alec smiled, and Magnus smirked._

_“Always.” Magnus winked, and shoved Alec off the bed, forcing him to get changed._

_“I’ll see you later tonight darling.” Magnus murmured, kissing Alec’s jaw sweetly before gently pushing him through the door, but not before seeing an affectionate look thrown his way. Not even fifteen minutes later, there was a knock on the door of his apartment._

_He wasn’t expecting anyone._

_Magnus’s eyes widened when he saw who it was in the peep hole._

_“Maryse! Um, what do I owe the pleasure of this visit…?” Magnus asked nervously._

_Maryse Lightwood hated his guts. She along with her husband were two of the most successful doctors in the world, and they were the reason their children were all in the medical field. Alec a pediatrician, Isabelle a forensic scientist, and Jace a sports therapist. Max was still young so he was still studying, though he was aiming to be a neurosurgeon in the future. When Magnus came into the picture, the Lightwoods weren’t happy, especially Maryse Lightwood. He was far from their level of sophistication._

_“I need to talk to you.” Maryse said, walking into the apartment and Magnus closed the door, fidgeting nervously._

_“Um, would you like a drink? I can make coffee-“_

_“I need you to leave.”_

_Magnus blinked, the words not registering in his brain._

_“I’m sorry, what?” Magnus asked, confused and Maryse scowled._

_“Leave this family. Break up with Alec, leave him alone.” Maryse said, and Magnus’s blood froze._

_What?_

_“But…why? I…I’m in love with him, we-“_

_“Love? This isn’t ‘love.’ You’re ruining his life! Do you know how degrading it is to see you walking beside him everyday when you have basically no status? You’re a chef Magnus, Alec is a refined doctor, you two don’t belong together. If you don’t want to ruin the Lightwood name, I suggest you break it off right now.” Maryse hissed, and Magnus felt himself shaking, his stomach flipping uncomfortably._

_Leave Alec? But…_

_“I love your son, we’ve been together for two whole years! How can I just…leave him?” Magnus whispered, voice cracking and Maryse rolled her eyes._

_“What are those two years? Two years of people looking down upon the Lightwood name because of you. You’re ruining Alec’s future, and if you truly cared for him, you’d leave him alone Bane.” Maryse growled, stepping threateningly closer and Magnus’s heart pounded in his chest._

_“Anyway, Alec’s going to realize one day that you two are too different. You don’t belong together, you are on a different social scale than our Lightwood family. I’m confident he’ll break it off with you soon enough. I don’t even know what he sees in you anyway. He must be blind if he chose a man like you. So to speed up that process, why don’t you spare us both the time and do it now.” Maryse shrugged, and Magnus felt tears welling up in his eyes._

_“Maryse…”_

_“It’s Mrs. Lightwood. If you don’t break it off by tomorrow, I’ll do it by force. Starting by taking away the job from your redhead friend, Clary was it?” Maryse threatened, and Magnus’s eyes widened._

_Clary had worked her ass off for that job._

_“I understand.” Magnus mumbled, and Maryse sniffed, before nodding and heading towards the door, opening it. As she left, Magnus slumped down onto the sofa._

_“Are you going to do it?” a voice asked softly, and Magnus’s head snapped up to see Max Lightwood standing in front of him._

_“Max? What are you doing here?” Magnus asked incredulously, and Max rolled his eyes._

_“I came with mom, she told me to wait outside but…” Max trailed off. Magnus fidgeted with his hands nervously._

_“You’re really going to break it off with Alec?” Max asked, and Magnus nodded slowly._

_“I have no choice Max…Your mother is a powerful woman. She could ruin all my friends’ lives with one word. Plus, she might even revoke Alec’s job because of me to punish him. I can’t let that happen, Alec’s worked so hard to get to where he is now. I just…I wish things could be different. There’s also the fact that I have no idea still why Alec chose me out of everyone in the world. I’m a lowly chef, still finding a stable job and him a well known doctor. Maryse is right. I was stupid to even think this could work. I really am tainting your family name.” Magnus sighed, and Max shook his head profusely, tears streaming down his cheeks._

_“No Magnus! You’re not! Izzy loves you, Jace loves you, Alec loves you, I love you! You’re a wonderful addition to the family, mom’s just being prejudiced.” Max argued, and Magnus reached out a hand to wipe the tears away from Max’s cheeks with his thumb._

_“Even without me, Alec won’t have any trouble finding someone else. There are more than 7 billion people in the world, and his family is well known. It won’t be long before another guy comes around.” Magnus ducked his head and Max scowled._

_“Alec isn’t like that! He loves you Magnus, so much!” Max cried, and Magnus smiled sadly._

_“I know. Trust me, I know. I love Alec and always will. But your mother has a point. I’m not good enough to stand beside your brother.” Magnus clenched his fists tightly on the sofa, leaving deep indentations. Max was silent for awhile._

_“You’re going to break up with Alec.” Max whispered, defeated. Magnus reached out a hand shakily and pulled Max in for a hug._

_“I need to ask you a big favour. Alec…don’t tell Alec what happened here today. It’ll make matters worse. He doesn’t need more worries on his shoulders when he’s busy enough. Can you do that Max?” Magnus whispered, and Max opened his mouth to protest but knew Magnus wouldn’t change his mind. Max nodded into Magnus’s shoulder and Magnus hugged him tighter._

_“After today, there’s a chance I won’t see you again. It’s better if I leave this place, so Alec can’t find me. Max, Alec might not take this very well so I need you to be there for him. I need you to catch him when he falls, and help him stand upright. Help him live a life without me in it, can you do that?” Magnus murmured, and Max started crying again, nodding into Magnus’s shoulder._

_“Thank you.”_

_“Magnus, you’re insane!” Magnus didn’t reply as he carried his stuff into the car, Clary bringing her own things and shoving it in too._

_“Less talking, more moving biscuit.” Magnus huffed, and Clary scowled._

_“How could you drug Alec and just leave in the middle of the night with a note?! He’s going to be heartbroken!” Clary hissed, and Magnus turned to look at her sharply._

_“You think this isn’t hard on me?!” Magnus growled, and Clary took a step back in surprise._

_“You think, that I want to drug my boyfriend whom I love so, so much, break up with him, then leave so that he can’t find me? No Clary, I hate this as much as anyone would, but it has to be done.” Magnus’s voice cracked at the end, and Clary’s expression softened._

_“He might be better off without me anyway, who knows.” Magnus whispered, and Clary kept her mouth shut for the rest of the night, knowing that Magnus’s heart was slowly breaking and shattering into a million pieces at every box he brought to the car._

_Clary didn’t say a word._

_And when Magnus stood beside the car for awhile, looking at the window of his old bedroom with sorrow, Clary stood by his side, offering her hand for silent support._

_Alec would wake up in the morning, drowsy, wondering where his boyfriend was, only to find a note to say that he had left._

_His siblings would come over to find their brother sitting on the bed, frozen and silent._

_Max would climb into his brother’s lap and hug him._

_And Alec would cry in the arms of his siblings for a long time._

_Magnus and Clary would be in Paris, France polishing up their culinary skills, Clary would reassure Magnus that she didn’t regret coming with him, as he was always there for her that it was about time she was there for him._

_Clary would be beside her best friend whenever he broke down._

_But neither Magnus or Alec could forget that night._

_That night where everything changed._

 

“-gnus? Magnus?” Magnus shook out of his thoughts and looked up into Alec’s worried gaze. 

“Are you alright? I’ve been calling you for awhile.” Alec furrowed his eyebrows in concern and Magnus closed his eyes briefly, nodding. 

“Fine. Do me a favour and don’t come back.” Magnus whispered, and Alec stiffened. 

“You never answered my question.” Alec narrowed his eyes, and Magnus forced himself to look into Alec’s eyes, body shaking with anger and frustration. 

“Maybe I don’t want to because I never wanted to be with you in the first place.” Magnus lied, and forced himself not to flinch when he saw Alec’s eyes flash with hurt. That quickly cleared however and Alec’s expression turned hard. 

“You could have said so in the beginning. Then I wouldn’t have fallen in love with you.” Alec said lowly, and Magnus didn’t say anything as he walked past him, through the dividers and to his siblings. 

Alec didn’t see the tears that fell from Magnus’s defeated eyes. 

And Magnus didn’t see Alec wiping away tears of his own. 

~~~~~~

“Magnus, you need to rest.” Clary said gently, but Magnus ignored her. 

“I need to _work_ biscuit.” Magnus muttered, and Clary sighed. 

“Working yourself to death isn’t going to change the situation with Alec. What happened last night anyway?” Clary asked. When she came back to check on Magnus, he was crouched on the ground, shaking and on the verge of a panic attack. 

Clary hated seeing her best friend so hurt and just…lost. 

“Nothing.” Magnus shrugged, continuing to cut the carrots and Clary leaned against the counter. 

“It’s not ‘nothing.’ You were going to have a panic attack, so I’m asking again. What happened?” Clary asked softly, and Magnus paused in his chopping, sighing heavily. 

“I may or may not have told him that I never wanted to be with him.” Magnus mumbled, scowling. Clary’s eyes widened in surprise, then frowned in sympathy. 

“Oh Magnus-“

“What was I supposed to say? That I miss him like crazy? That I want nothing more than to be in his arms? That I want him to smile at me again?” Magnus choked out, and Clary placed a comforting hand on Magnus’s shaking shoulder. 

“You can’t keep lying to him Magnus. It’s not healthy, not for you or for Alec.” Clary murmured, squeezing Magnus’s shoulder and Magnus took in a few deep breaths before resuming his chopping. 

“It’s fine. Maybe making him hate me will make the pain hurt less.” Magnus muttered, sweeping the carrots to the side before moving onto the potatoes. Hissing slightly in pain, he dropped the knife on the board when he sliced his finger. Clary’s eyes widened and immediately grabbed the first aid kit. Magnus put his finger under cold water and watched Clary bandage it in silence. 

He wondered if the pain on his finger could mask the pain he was feeling inside. 

If it could, he needed to make a much bigger cut. 

“MAGNUS. BANE.” A voice shouted from the entrance to the restaurant and Magnus’s eyes widened. 

“It’s not even opening time yet.” Clary furrowed her eyebrows, and Magnus swallowed. 

“That’s Izzy’s voice.” Magnus whispered, and Clary’s eyes widened. 

“Cat must have unlocked the door.” Clary gasped, and Magnus bit his lip.

“We know you’re in here so come out! We need to speak with you!” Jace shouted, and Magnus groaned. 

Oh no. 

Sharing a look with Clary, Magnus took off his chef’s hat and slowly made his way past the dividers to the seating area. Standing next to the small fountain was Jace, Izzy, and surprisingly, Max. Izzy spotted him first and before Magnus could react, she had slapped him across the face. Magnus’s eyes widened in shock, and hit the ground. 

“Izzy!” Max scowled, but Magnus waved him off, smiling reassuringly. Clary glared at Izzy and gently grabbed Magnus’s arm, helping him off the floor. 

“What did you do to Alec?! He came home pale as a ghost! He wouldn’t tell us anything so we’re asking you. What. Did. You. Do. You. Asshole?” Izzy hissed, and Jace came to stand beside her, crossing his arms, eyes unimpressed. Magnus felt his breath catch. 

Alec was that affected by his words? 

“Um…I…I-” Magnus stuttered, and Izzy raised an unimpressed brow. 

“I told him that I never wanted to be with him to begin with.” Magnus averted his gaze, and he could feel the fury radiating off of Izzy and Jace. He saw Max frown out of the corner of his eye. Magnus saw Izzy raising her hand again but Clary stepped forward and grabbed her wrist, stopping her movements. 

“Let go! He’s hurt my brother way too many times! He deserves to have some sense knocked into him!” Izzy growled, and Jace stepped forward too, snarling. Clary’s eyes narrowed and her hand on Izzy’s wrist tightened. Max grabbed onto Jace’s waist, tugging him back. Jace glanced down at his brother in surprise. 

“That. Is. _Enough_. You’re putting the whole blame on Magnus when you don’t even know the whole story!” Clary hissed, her eyes narrowing in fury and Magnus’s eyes widened, so did the others. 

He had never seen Clary this angry. _Ever_. 

“What ‘whole story?!’ He left my brother with a _note_ and disappeared for three years! Then he shows up out of nowhere with no ounce of apology? I don’t need the whole story to give him a piece of my mind!” Izzy growled, and Clary stepped closer. 

“Biscuit, don’t.” Magnus pleaded, reaching out to pull Clary away from Izzy but his best friend didn’t budge. 

“Do you think Alec was the only one hurting? You haven’t even seen the _half_ of what Magnus went through!” Clary shouted, and Izzy blinked in surprise. Jace’s jaw dropped at Clary’s change in tone and Magnus sighed. 

There was no stopping Clary now. 

“You weren’t there when Magnus had to pick up everything, and leave the home he’s known since forever. You weren’t there when he forced himself to turn around and not look back. You weren’t there when Magnus went through three panic attacks per week for six whole _months_ because of what he did. You weren’t there when Magnus would cry himself to sleep. You weren’t there when Magnus was hurting, you weren’t there when he fucking almost _jumped off a bridge_ so tell me _Isabelle_ , is it fair that you’re only judging him for everything?! Cause I’ve about _had it_ with you Lightwoods!” Clary released Izzy’s wrist harshly, making her stumble back in surprise. 

“You almost jumped off a bridge?” Max whispered, his eyes wide and Magnus looked away. 

He didn’t want to remember what he had been feeling that night. 

“But…why would _you_ be hurting? You were the one who ended the whole thing!” Jace furrowed his eyebrows, confused. Clary sighed in frustration. 

“Ask your m-“ Clary started but Magnus put a hand over her mouth. 

“That’s enough Clary.” Magnus interrupted, his voice loud through the empty restaurant. Max looked up at him sadly and Magnus forced a smile on his face. 

“I think you all should leave.” Magnus said, forcing his voice to be steady and the Lightwood siblings exchanged a look before shaking their heads. 

“No. No, we’re not leaving. This has gone on long enough. You need to tell us why you left Alec that night Magnus. And no more lies.” Jace said, his voice defeated and Magnus felt his throat clog up with emotion. 

“I never wanted-“ Magnus thought up of another lie but was interrupted. 

“Our mother.” 

Magnus’s eyes widened at Max’s interruption. He released his hand over Clary’s mouth but she was gaping, wide eyed at the youngest Lightwood. Jace and Izzy stared at Max in shock. 

“Magnus, I’m sorry I broke our promise. But I don’t want to see you in so much pain all the time! You and Alec…you two belong together. I don’t like seeing you two apart.” Max sniffed, tears streaming down his face and Magnus bent down, gently wiping the tears away with his thumb. 

“Mother? What has our mother got to do with this?” Izzy asked, confused. 

“And how do you know?” Jace furrowed his eyebrows. Max sighed. 

“I was there when…when mom told Magnus to break up with Alec.” Max confessed, and Magnus’s breath hitched. He heard the others gasp and Izzy’s jaw dropped in horror. 

That was it. 

The truth…it finally came out. 

Max had said it. 

Magnus didn’t know what he was feeling right now, but it was far from relief. 

“M-Mom did? Why would she do that? Why on _earth_ would she do that?!” Izzy whispered, and Magnus sighed. 

“I can’t say it’s entirely her doing, but it was the main reason. The other reasons were minor but…when she visited that day and told me to leave I just…” Magnus trailed off, hanging his head and silence followed. 

“I’m talking to mom.” Izzy scowled, turning around but Magnus grabbed her arm. He almost sighed in relief when she didn’t pull away. 

“Don’t. It’s not worth it. What’s done is done, Alec’s never going to forgive me so we should just forget this ever happened.” Magnus said defeatedly and Jace snorted. 

“Like hell we will. Dude, Alec was _broken_ when you left. He almost killed a patient because he freaking mixed up morphine and IV drops. His private life was affecting his work and that has _never_ happened before. Trust me on this, he’ll want to know. He still loves you, more than you know.” Jace murmured, and for the first time in forever, Magnus saw his eyes soften when he looked at Magnus. Izzy’s eyes had turned warmer as well, though determination lurked beneath that. 

“You can tell us the exact details when you’re ready. But Alec deserves to know. You should talk to him.” Izzy said gently, and Magnus bit his lip. 

“I don’t think he wants to see me again.” Magnus said quietly and Max shook his head. 

“He _always_ wants to see you. It’s time for the truth to come out into the light.” Max said, and Magnus felt a small, genuine smile on his lips. 

“We…we should get back. But Magnus, _talk to him_. We’ll talk to our mother after, I have a feeling Alec would want to have a _long_ talk with her first after he hears what really happened.” Izzy said, and Magnus gulped. 

Was he ready to do this? 

“Go to Alec’s apartment at ten. We’ll tell him so go and see him then.” Jace said, reaching out a hand to pat Magnus’s arm in encouragement and Magnus nodded slowly. 

“Good luck.” Max whispered, and Magnus ruffled his hair in thanks. when the Lightwood siblings left, Clary stepped up beside him. 

“The meeting time’s in two hours. Magnus, you need to talk to him. I’ll cover for you just… _talk to him_. And don’t lie this time. No more lies.” Clary said, and Magnus released the breath he had been holding. 

“Okay.” Magnus mumbled quietly, not knowing if Clary heard him. 

The comforting kiss she planted on his cheek told him she had. 

—————

Magnus had been standing in front of the door for ten or so minutes, debating whether or not to ring the doorbell. Magnus shifted from side to side, his heart pounding in his chest. 

Alec was a few steps away from him and he was hiding. 

Magnus contemplated his choices. He could walk away now and possibly lose Alec forever. 

Or he could be brave for once and confront their problem. 

Magnus sighed and drooped his shoulders. 

It was now or never. 

Magnus breathed in deeply before ringing the doorbell. He waited a few moments, his heart beating harshly in his chest. When the sound of a lock turned and the door opened, it was blue eyes upon gold-green. The two stayed in the staring contest for awhile before Magnus cleared his throat. 

“Hi.” Magnus rasped, cursing himself for sounding so weak. Alec didn’t seem to notice. 

“Hey.” Alec replied, and Magnus shifted from side to side. 

“Can I…come in?” Magnus asked, and Alec nodded. He stepped aside for Magnus to come in and Magnus stepped over the threshold. As he took off his light jacket, he noticed the place hadn’t changed much since he last been here. There were still shelves upon shelves of books, everything neat and tidy but he noticed that Alec had renovated the kitchen. With a pang in his heart, Magnus wondered if Alec had done it for him, before that night as a surprise. 

His stomach churned uncomfortably. 

“Coffee? Tea?” Alec asked, and Magnus shook out of his thoughts. 

“Tea, please.” Magnus said, and Alec nodded, heading into the kitchen. Magnus sat down on one end of the sofa and placed his hands in his lap. It wasn’t long before Alec came back with two cups in his hands and handed one to Magnus. Magnus murmured a ‘thank you’ before taking a sip. 

Alec remembered how he took his tea. 

Magnus forced himself not to start crying right then and there. 

Alec stepped closer and sat down on the other end of the couch. They sat in silence for awhile, and Magnus got distracted by the photos on the walls. 

“Izzy, Jace, and Max said you wanted to talk to me.” Alec said suddenly, breaking the silence and Magnus nodded slowly. 

“Yeah.” 

Magnus calmed down his breathing before continuing. Alec was a patient man, and he knew Magnus. He knew that Magnus always needed a few moments to gather his thoughts before speaking. 

“I lied to you before.” Magnus started, and he could feel Alec’s eyes burning into him. He refused to look up from his position, and resorted to staring at the carpet beneath his feet. 

“About…?” Alec prompted, and Magnus sighed. 

“When I said I never wanted to be with you. I did want to, more than you will ever know.” Magnus whispered, and Alec scowled. 

“Which is exactly why you left that night right? Because you wanted _so much_ to be with me that you just _had_ to leave.” Alec said sarcastically, and Magnus gripped his cup tighter. 

Don’t cry. 

Something must have passed over his face because Alec cut off his speech immediately, his eyes flashing in guilt for a second before he clenched his jaw and lay silent. 

“I know I’ve been an asshole. I _know_.” Magnus chuckled humourlessly, and Alec still didn’t say anything. 

“When you left for work that day…someone paid me a visit. They…said some things. Made me doubt. Made me re-think everything.” Magnus finally confessed, and fell silent. He felt Alec shifting on the other end of the couch. 

“Who?” Alec asked, and there it was. 

Magnus breathed in shakily, and knew that Alec was waiting for an answer. 

This time, Magnus didn’t lie. 

He was tired of lying. 

“Your mother.” 

Silence greeted his answer, but Magnus could feel confusion, hurt, anger, then pain radiating off of Alec. 

“My mother…she visited you. Why?” Alec whispered, and Magnus curled into himself slightly. 

“She said some things. I said some things. In the end, she told me to leave. So I did.” Magnus’s voice shook, and he didn’t realize he was shaking until warm hands covered his own. Magnus jerked up in surprise, eyes widening at Alec who was now sitting right beside him. 

When had he moved? 

Alec gently took the cup of tea from Magnus’s limp hands and placed it on the coffee table next to his own cup of coffee. He then unclenched Magnus’s fists slowly, rubbing his thumb over the nail indentations on his palm. His eyebrows furrowed at the bandaged finger but he didn’t question about it. Magnus wasn’t sure if he could feel his heart anymore. 

It was beating too fast. 

“What did she say?” Alec asked gently, his tone far softer than what he used when he had spoken to Magnus before, and Magnus felt relief washing through him. 

Alec was starting to warm up to him. 

“You know your mother never liked me right? She just…really doesn’t like me.” Magnus gulped, and Alec’s hands covering his tightened. 

“That’s not what I asked.” Alec murmured, shifting their bodies so that they faced each other on the couch. Magnus still couldn’t look up into Alec’s eyes. But…he wanted Alec to understand. 

Understand that he didn’t mean to leave that night. 

Didn’t mean to leave the love of his life. 

His _soulmate_. 

So Magnus told Alec the whole story. From when Maryse came into the apartment to when she left. To what she said, what he said, what he decided. What had been going through his head throughout the whole ordeal. Throughout the story, Alec didn’t interrupt once. He had scowled when Magnus had told him some of the more cruel things Maryse had said, and his grip tightened and loosened depending on the good and the bad. 

They were mostly bad, so Alec often tightened his grip. 

When Magnus finished, Alec sat there in silence. Magnus bit is lip nervously and forced himself to stay calm. 

How would Alec react-

Suddenly, arms wrapped around him tightly and Magnus squeaked in surprise, before realizing that _Alexander Lightwood was hugging him, Magnus Bane_. 

Magnus almost melted. 

“Magnus. _Magnus_.” Alec rasped, and Magnus’s hands moved to grip Alec’s sweater, almost clinging to him. 

“ _Alexander_.” Magnus finally let his tears slip through, and he was sobbing into Alec’s shoulder. Alec didn’t even mind, only pulling him closer, murmuring comforting words in his ear when Magnus was pretty sure he was crying too. The two stayed entangled for a long time before Magnus gently pulled away. 

Alec never pulled away first from hugs, _never_. 

Alec’s arms moved to his waist, and looking at Magnus for permission, he shifted them so that Magnus was on his lap, with Magnus’s left arm trapped between their chests. Magnus wound that arm around Alec’s shoulders. 

“You’re an idiot.” Alec blurted, and Magnus chuckled through his tears. 

“In my defence, what your mom said was mostly true. I _was_ ruining your career. Whenever I walked into the hospital, they would stare at me in disgust, wondering why I was even there when I was just a mere chef. I’ve heard them whispering in the hallways, how you must make bad choices because you picked _me_ of all people to be by your side.” Magnus said quietly, and Alec pulled him in closer. He felt Alec tense slightly in anger. 

“So when your mother just said it out in the open, I…” Magnus’s voice cracked at the end and Alec tipped his chin up so that their eyes met. 

“Magnus. I _love_ you. And I will _always_ love you. I don’t care if the whole world looks down on our relationship, because I could care less about the world. The only one I want is _you_.” Alec murmured, and Magnus felt his heart soar. The three years of pain, loneliness, hurt…it was like a bright light suddenly shone through them and Magnus could finally _feel_ again. 

Alec still loved him. 

Alexander Gideon Lightwood _loved_ him. 

“Alexander…” 

“I know I acted cold towards you earlier, and I’m sorry. But I really thought you broke it off because you realized you didn’t want me anymore.” Alec bit his lip, and Magnus jerked back in surprise. 

“That will never happen.” Magnus whispered, and a genuine smile made its way upon Alec’s lips. The two sat there for awhile, just looking at each other softly, taking in their newfound knowledge. 

Magnus bit his lip and looked down. Alec frowned and ducked his head to make sure their eyes met. 

“Hey, none of that.” Alec said gently, and Magnus sighed. 

“I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to-I just…I panicked, and I just…I’m _so sorry_ Alexander.” Magnus felt tears streaming down his cheeks again and Alec smiled softly, wiping the tears away affectionately with his thumb. 

“It’s okay, you told me why you did it and now I understand where you came from. I don’t blame you Magnus, I _don’t_. Don’t cry.” Alec murmured, kissing his tears away and Magnus chuckled wetly. 

“You’re amazing, you know that?” Magnus whispered, leaning closer and Alec smiled. 

“Bout’ time you noticed.” Alec teased, before closing the remaining distance between their lips. 

Magnus felt his whole body turn lighter. 

The three years of loneliness, longing, heartbreak…it was like the weight was suddenly lifted off his body. As he kissed Alec, the familiar taste of his mouth, the softness of his lips, the gentleness of his tongue…

It felt like the first time. 

The two pulled away from each other slowly, though still touching their foreheads together, each smiling lovingly at the other. 

“I love you too. And I’ll never stop.” Magnus whispered, and Alec full on grinned, his eyes crinkling in happiness. 

“I’ll hold you to that.” Alec murmured, rubbing their noses together in an eskimo kiss, making Magnus giggle. 

They may have lost three years with each other, but what they gained was worth it. 

They had each other again.

**Author's Note:**

> A happy ending for the happy couple :) <3 ~~
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
